


Hex-Change Students

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beavis and Butt-head, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Kathryn bet that their boyfriends, Brad and Shawn, can't spend the day posing as normal high school students. Are the girls right or will they be forced to give into their demonic demands by the end of 24 hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hex-Change Students

Kathryn, Gwen, Brad, and Shawn were meeting at a dance club in one of the circles of Hell for a double date night. 

"So, ladies, how was school today?" Brad asked.

"Insane," Gwen folded her arms. "You guys are lucky you don't have to go to school anymore."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Shawn agreed.

"I bet you guys couldn't last in school." Kathryn smirked.

"Are you kiddin'?" Brad laughed. "We could be just like you guys in a snap!"

"This isn't the 90's anymore back when you actually were students and went to school with Daria Morgendorffer, things are different," Gwen folded her arms. "I bet you guys couldn't last a day as school students."

"Oh, yeah, we can." Shawn challenged.

"Sure..." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You wanna bet?" Kathryn tempted. "You guys be school students for a day."

"What happens if we win?" Brad asked.

"Then we will do whatever you want." Kathryn replied.

"Even dress in leather and we put collars around you?" Brad smirked.

Shawn chuckled to that.

"Okay," Gwen said. "But if we win, you guys have to do our homework for a month."

"Deal!" Shawn and Brad said.

Kathryn and Gwen shook their boyfriends' hands.

"Let's get dangerous." Shawn grinned darkly.

"This is going to be good..." Gwen smirked to Kathryn.

"We need someone to keep an eye on them while we're away from them though," Kathryn suggested. "Who would be willing to spend the whole day watching Brad and Shawn?"

"Hmm..." Gwen thought about it, then smirked once she had an idea. "I can think of two people that would."

"Oh?" Kathryn asked.

"I'll tell ya when we go." Gwen whispered.

The four finished their drinks and they went their separate ways.

"So, who did you have in mind?" Kathryn asked as they were on their way home.

"Them." Gwen pointed to Sky and Sammy.

"Are they a couple anyway?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, they're not really secretive about it anymore." Gwen nodded.

The two then went up to the nice twin and athlete tomboy werewolf girl. 

"Oh, hey, guys," Sky smiled. "What's up?"

"We made a bet with Shawn and Brad," Gwen explained. "They're gonna come to school and pretend to be students."

"Really?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, losers have to do what the winners want," Kathryn said. "Mind watching over the boys for us when we don't have classes together?"

"Sure." Sky agreed.

"No problem." Sammy added.

"Thanks, guys," Gwen smirked. "Well, we better get home... Tomorrow's gonna be a lot of fun."

Kathryn laughed to that and continued to walk home with Gwen.

Back in Hell...

"You wanna be WHAT!?" Drell asked as he was waving his wand and trying on different suits.

"Please Drell, make us mortals for the day tomorrow, we got a bet with our girls!" Brad begged.

"Can't you guys still be demons and try not to use your powers like Spellman?" Drell suggested.

"I guess we can." Shawn shrugged.

"Let's try that." Brad added.

"Good luck with that..." Drell said, then waved his wand again, wearing a black suit with a bow tie. 

"You look like you're going to a funeral." Brad commented.

Drell rolled his eyes, then waved his wand again to try a different suit. "Just be yourselves like you did back in that crappy mortal place you used to live in... Well... Maybe not too much of that."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't be that stupid, we'll act like mortals." Brad promised.

"I don't see much of a difference between the two..." Drell smirked teasingly.

"So, can we still do it?" Shawn asked.

"I see nothing wrong with that..." Drell wore his green Victorian suit. "Just not too much trouble, I'm fed up with babysitting you punks for Hades."

"Sorry about that, sir," Brad chuckled nervously. "We better get going."

With that, Brad and Shawn then teleported out of Drell's office.

Drell nodded, then looked in the mirror and flaunted his hair in a sexy way. "Drell, you are one handsome warlock," he then took out his keys to lock up his office and he came out of the door, locking the door behind him. "Okay, Thalia, you can go home now, have a nice afternoon."


End file.
